


MOHS channel

by apogado



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apogado/pseuds/apogado
Summary: 某年某月某日，菊池风磨成为MOHS channel的下期guest。因为是平时就有很多交往的、尊敬的大哥的番组，菊池并不感到紧张，像平常一样，由经纪人带领着，被检查过出入证之后，穿过走廊，一路对着熟悉的staff们点头打招呼，敲了两下门后直接推开进去：
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	MOHS channel

“兄貴！”

兄貴、也就是樱井翔君，坐在两张条桌拼起的会议桌的里侧，对着我微笑。

我一边鞠躬一边拉开椅子，坐到大哥的旁边，对工作人员也点头致意，商讨会就这样开始了。

STAFF把写着节目流程的纸发过来，我将其中的一份递给大哥。

“啊！抱歉抱歉。”

大哥一直偏头与侧边的STAFF交谈，没有注意到我，纸落在我们之间的地上，大哥连声道歉，弯腰去捡。

“我来就好了！”

同时弯下腰去、捡起纸张的时候，不小心碰到了翔君的指尖，本来是很平常的事，同为男人，这种程度的肢体接触平时也会发生，我并没有在意，正要松开手，翔君却像触电了一样，猛得把手缩了回去。

纸，再次飘落。

条件反射一般地，将落在椅子扶手上的节目流程单抓住，放在翔君面前的桌面上，听到他小声地道谢，却没有对视，我突然也不自然了起来。

还好，很快就开始按照流程单提问了。

“……菊池さん每周去樱井さん家里几次？”

还没来得及回答，翔君就笑了起来。

“好奇怪的问法。每周？还要几次？把我们想象得太过亲密了吧！”

STAFF也笑了，“那，菊池さん去樱井さん家的频率怎么样？”

我做出思考的样子，翔君侧向我，眼睛含笑，也在等我回答。

“每周、一到两次的样子。”

“什么啊樱井さん，这样看来，我的问法一点也不奇怪。”

翔君皱着眉揉起下唇：“这样吗？我不记得了——风磨，”

翔君突然转向我的方向，膝盖碰到了我的，并没有分开，反而蹭了一蹭。

“我们原来这么经常见面的吗？”

“……是。上周一起安装了新买的书架，您的CD太多了。”

“关系真好呢。”

STAFF稍微开着玩笑，而我的心，因为刚才翔君的触碰，再次焦躁起来。

新番组的STAFF还是日TV常驻的班底，与翔君很熟悉。在讨论工作的过程中时不时打趣几句，翔君很容易被逗笑，踩着椅子的横杠，时不时拍手大笑，看着这样的翔君，我也微笑起来。然而、

“抱歉抱歉，风磨，痛吗？”

翔君又一次拍手笑，然而，手放下来时，结结实实地摸到了我的大腿上，还触碰到了半个手背，他连连道歉。

……说实话，痛倒是不痛。

但是翔君掌心与大腿相触的柔软，却一直挥之不去，这次，无论再怎么心理暗示，心中的异样也无法消减。

一个流程商讨完毕，STAFF先出去了：

“失礼了，等一下会有另外的人来说下一个流程。”

小小的房间里，只剩下我与翔君二人。

翔君合上笔盖，无聊地转了两下笔，我只是默默看着他。

“……风磨，很热吗？”

什、什么？

翔君没听到我的回答，担心地凑近。

“脸很红的样子……”

说着，他越来越近，试图用额头贴上我的。

翔君的气息围绕着，他的脸在我的视野中放大，整齐的、扇子一样的睫毛清晰可见。

“……！”

我一下子躲开了。

“啊、不好意思。”

翔君露出抱歉的表情，低下头，有点寂寞的样子。

“该抱歉的是我！对不起，大哥，明明是关心我……”

道歉的话脱口而出，按着心跳如鼓的胸膛，我开始动摇了。

翔君、大哥、我最尊敬的前辈……他也对我……抱着不一样的感情吗？

正当我忍不住想要直接问出口时，门被敲响了。

“打扰了，樱井さん菊池さん，久等了。”

新的STAFF进来了。

按捺住躁动不安的心情，勉强开始正常工作。

接下来的商谈中，翔君没有再更多的动作，渐渐调整好自己，我察觉到，内心深处竟然有一丝失落。

直到商谈快要结束，翔君一边起身一边收拾自己的东西。

“啪嗒。”

翔君的笔摔在了地上，骨碌碌滚到我的外侧。

“啊呀！”

翔君轻呼一声，想也没想，半跪在地上去捡。

经过滚动，笔已经掉在了我的外侧，似乎被椅脚挡住了，

翔君摸了一会儿，不仅没有捡起，还低下一边肩膀，蹭过我的膝窝，一手扶着我的脚踝，努力去够。

这时我的身体已经僵住了。

在STAFF“要不要帮忙？”的询问声中，翔君的声音从底下传来“不用不用，大家先走就好。”

但是我知道，他已经没有在为捡回自己的笔而努力，而是、一点一点，从下向上，抚摸着我的小腿。

STAFF道了声失礼，打开门出去了，我丝毫没有在意这些，翔君从地上起来，举着自己的笔放回桌上。

“哎呀，我还真是不器用啊。”

这样吐槽着自己，低头拍着膝盖上沾到的尘土。

我再也忍不住，站起来一下子把手撑在他身后的桌沿上。

翔君被困在桌沿与我之间，仍然坐着，用受到惊吓的上目线看着我。

“……大哥，是想要我这么做吗？”

我俯下身，直接吻住他的唇，在商讨会中，一直开开合合，被他自己揉弄，被水杯沾湿，红艳柔软的唇。

在我松开他，并试图再次亲吻时，翔君的手撑在我的胸膛。

“等等等、等一下！”

他用一种惊吓的眼神看向我：“你要做什么？”

“之前、大哥对我……不就是这个意思吗？”

回想起商讨会中的种种触碰，甚至微笑。

“翔君、这么欲求不满吗？”

“不、不是那样，风磨，你听我……”

才不要听。

把翔君的拒绝当做是一种欲擒故纵，我把他整个抱了起来，轻轻放在桌子上。

翔君，真是个纤细的人。

拨开他护在胸前的手，一边亲吻他，一边将外套和衬衫的扣子解开，慢慢剥离，褪到肘弯就不再动，用这种近乎拥抱的姿势把他困在怀里，低头咬住了白皙胸部上的红樱。

“、嗯、啊……啊！”

我确信，翔君发出了愉悦的呻吟。

隔壁房间，STAFF看着摄像头传过来的画面，面面相觑。

“……要不要，去阻止菊池さん？”

互相看了一眼之后，其中一个人开口。

“万一他只是发现了……想要反整蛊回去呢？看一看再说。”

菊池在的房间里。

他灵活地解开了樱井的腰带，在丰满的大腿与臀部的过渡处抚摸揉弄，然后把樱井的大腿分开，毫不犹豫地舔了上去。

“ぃや！不、不要……啊！”

菊池的舌头舔过柱身，轻柔地在囊袋停留几息，然后由下至上、用粗糙的舌苔舔过了小穴未张开的缝隙。

“不、不可以……那里、やめ、”

“翔君的身体可不是这么说的。”

菊池用舌尖戳刺柔软的穴口，那里很快就微微张开，甚至流出一些液体，他把樱井的腿分得更开，好方便他深入浅出，他的舌头灵活地钻进开合的小穴，舔吸之间发出淫荡水声，在狭小的房间里明显极了。

樱井上半身贴在桌上，羞耻地低泣：“不、不要再舔了……求你、求你了……风磨！”

樱井尖叫出声，白浊缓缓地从他的性器中流出，菊池含住龟头一吸，樱井又发出一声短促的尖叫。

“不要了、风磨……不要再……呜……”

菊池抬起身，低笑道：“翔君果然是太过欲求不满了，才会在工作时都忍不住勾引男人啊。”

“我没、没有……”

“是吗？”

菊池看着头发凌乱，衣服散开，羞耻到一直遮着眼睛的樱井，抓着他的手腕分开两边：“明明是翔君先勾引我的……不要害羞了。”

樱井含泪的眼睛盈盈地看着他，随即垂下目光：“不是这样……我、是因为节目、不…痛……！”

菊池松开他的手腕，握住他的膝盖将两条腿分开到极致，几乎拉直，胯下紧贴着刚刚被他自己舔到湿漉漉软绵绵的、樱井的小穴。

樱井哭着叫痛，菊池吻他两下，一只手去松自己的裤子，硬到不行的阴茎终于被解放出来，就在他对准了穴口——

“菊池さん！！！”

STAFF终于赶到现场。

“……今天是对你的一次整、蛊……”

菊池抬头看向门口，一惊之下直接整根操了进去。

这下可难办了。

STAFF听着樱井痛到哭泣的声音，感到十分内疚。

一开始真的只是准备再看看的……

菊池被包裹在紧致温软的小穴中，舒服地叹口气，小幅度地动起来，看也不看目瞪口呆的STAFF们：

“拜托，请把门带上。”

**Author's Note:**

> 等到正式的收录日，随着整蛊影像的播出，棚内，樱井的脸色越来越难看。
> 
> 搭档主持的人笑着说：“告诉翔桑的是，为了看菊池君在被前辈暗示时的反应，但是实际上是为了观察翔桑被熟悉的后辈紧逼时的reaction呢。”
> 
> 已经连续两天住在樱井家里服侍讨好的菊池，顶着大哥的杀人目光，非常敬业地回答：“是……呢，大哥的可爱程度真是超出想象。”
> 
> “はいcut！”
> 
> 摄像机渐次关闭，菊池一秒滑跪到樱井脚下，以额触地：
> 
> “真的是非常抱歉！”
> 
> 樱井冷冷看着他的后脑勺：“这么说，你根本不是发自内心要跟我做，只是为了整蛊的工作？”
> 
> 菊池飞速从地上爬起来，狗腿地给他按肩膀：“那肯定不是，我想跟您做爱很久了！感谢节目组给我这个机会！”
> 
> 樱井的脸红了，他转过身，一巴掌拍在菊池的脸上：
> 
> “不许嬉皮笑脸！”
> 
> “啊……好舒服。”
> 
> “才不会！”


End file.
